


Sweater

by BurningTea



Category: Leverage
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/pseuds/BurningTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot can't find any sweaters or hoodies to wear and he's convinced Aimee's stolen them to wear. Aimee says it's not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I am really quite into the idea of these three getting it together. I have backstory. It's epic and awesome and may even one day be written.

Eliot got used to living between his room at Hardison’s latest place and his room at Aimee’s. It was one of the things she insisted on when they finally gave in and admitted there was more between her and Eliot and Quinn than a rescue mission: they each got a room. Didn’t mean they slept in them, but it was a handy way of making sure everyone had space and storage. Eliot didn’t have to drag clothes between his homes. 

Which made it all the more annoying when he still couldn’t find a hoodie to wear when he wanted one, or a sweater, or that one cardigan Parker had made him. He wasn’t too upset that one had gone for a walk, because Parker hadn’t quite got the hang of things when she’d made it and the pattern made Eliot think of the more disturbing symbols in some of Hardison’s fantasy games. Still, it was his and he couldn’t find it. 

Fortunately, he knew where to look.

“Aimee!” he shouted down the stairs. “Can you not leave me one, just one. It’s not like I steal your clothes.”

The clattering from the kitchen stopped. He could almost hear the frown in her voice when she answered.

“One what? And you want to wear my clothes, go right ahead. I can pick something out for you.”

“What? No, that- No!”

When he got downstairs, Aimee raised an eyebrow at him and kept stirring whatever was in the bowl on the worktop. She had flour on her face and that was definitely one of Eliot’s aprons. Hardison had been responsible for that one. Why Aimee would choose to wear something with that many sword wielding elves on it, he had no idea. 

“You baking?” he asked, taking in the dried fruit and other ingredients. 

“Why?” Aimee asked. “You think that’s stealing from you, too? Am I not allowed to touch anything in my own kitchen now?”

“Not what I said,” Eliot told her. 

“Good,” Aimee said. “Because you know I have to eat when you’re with Parker and Hardison, don’t you? Or do you think I just put myself away in a box until you get back?”

“I never said you couldn’t cook.” Eliot shook his hair back and closed his eyes for a moment. “This is not what I wanted to talk about. Stop distracting me.”

“Stop being so easy to distract,” Aimee said, picking up a packet of candied peel and staring at it. “Why’re you accusing me of stealing your clothes, anyway? I’ve got my own clothes.”

“You’ve got your own apron, too,” Eliot pointed out. “You’re still wearing mine.”

“Am not,” Aimee said. “Hardison gave this to me. No-one’s been taking your clothes, Eliot. You’re being paranoid.”

Which was so far from true that Eliot had to skip it. Lines over who owned what could get blurred, with both of his families. 

“I left clothes in my room that ain’t there now,” he said. “You telling me they got stolen by little elves? We got little clothes’ stealing elves now? Because that’s the kind of nonsense I expect from Parker. I don’t mind you borrowing them. I don’t. I just want one sweater or something to wear.”

Aimee shrugged and tipped the candied peel into the bowl.

“Can’t help you. Don’t have them. Now make yourself useful and check the oven. I’ve got some cookies in there.”

Eliot ended up pulling out the one hoodie he had in his duffel and helping Aimee bake all afternoon. By the time dusk fell they had enough for a bake-sale. 

“We doing this for a reason?” he asked. 

“I like baking with you,” Aimee said, despite the fact she’d started it on her own. “Figured you could do with it after the last job.”

It was true the last job had been tough. Anything involving a kid in a bad way tended to stick with Eliot even after they’d finished up, and Hardison had even suggested that they all take a longer break this time. He hadn’t told Aimee, but it was equally possible she’d picked up on him needing something calming to do or that Hardison had given her a head’s up. Those two had taken to chatting far too often for Eliot’s comfort, especially when they saw nothing wrong with swapping notes on Eliot.

Pulling Aimee into a hug, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, dipping his head and standing that way until she shifted.

“Cake?” she asked. “You can make the coffee.”

Eliot didn’t question it when Aimee cut three slices. He’d had the same message from Quinn, telling them he’d be home around now. Eliot took the risk his boyfriend might be a bit late and made a third mug of coffee, adding a splash of cream just the way Quinn liked it. 

They were half-way through their cake, nestled on the settee, when the front door creaked open and Quinn appeared. His hair was back, strands escaping round his face as he grinned at them. There were shadows under his eyes, but he looked cheerful.

“Hey,” Eliot said. “Should we ask?”

“Fill you in later,” Quinn said.

Aimee snorted, but Eliot wasn’t up to facing her opinions on how far she should be protected from his and Quinn’s line of work right now. 

“There’s cake in the kitchen,” Eliot said, “and coffee. You get your coat off and sit down.”

Extracting himself from Aimee, Eliot rose and passed by Quinn, pausing to pat the guy on the arm, and by the time he came back Quinn was saying hi to Aimee on the settee.

“Put her down,” Eliot said, but he smiled as he said it. 

Until he realizes what Quinn had been wearing under his coat. 

“That’s my hoodie,” he said, pointing with the hand holding the mug. “Why’d you take my hoodie?”

Quinn pulled away from Aimee and looked up at Eliot, and the smile had just a hint of embarrassment about it. 

“Forgot to do laundry before I went?” he said. 

“Not buying it,” Eliot said, because Quinn wasn’t as good as Eliot was about the house, but he didn’t let chores pile up. Not by a long shot. “Wait, did you take more of my clothes?”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Quinn said, standing and taking the food and drink from Eliot. “I just…I kind of like some of your stuff. Okay?”

Aimee laughed and clapped her hands together. 

“Oh my god,” she said. “If the two of you could see yourselves! Quinn, did you take Eliot’s clothes because you’d miss him? You did, didn’t you? And Eliot, you look like you never heard anything as confusing in your life. You think women are the only ones who steal clothes from their partners?”

Quinn flushed pink, but he didn’t deny it. With a frown, Eliot pulled Quinn’s bag over and unzipped it. Almost every piece of clothing he was missing was in there. As Quinn ate his cake, Eliot pulled them all out until he was left with an inescapable conclusion.

“You packed for a job with my clothes,” he said. “You got none of your sweaters in here. Did you really need all of mine? How long were you gone for? And where to? Siberia?”

Quinn shrugged. 

“So I might have got a little carried away.”

“The cardigan isn’t in here,” Eliot said. “Did you lose that one?”

“Like I was going to take that thing,” Quinn said. “That one freaks me out.”

Aimee smirked and took Quinn’s now empty plate from his hands. She patted Eliot on the head as she went past, her smile only growing when he grimaced.

“Okay, so that one I borrowed,” she said. “I had to! Quinn took all of your other ones, and you always buy the large, comfy clothes. If you don’t want us to borrow them, you should get clothes in your size. Then Quinn couldn’t fit in them.”

“I’ll get Parker to make the two of you cardigans,” Eliot threatened. “She told me she’s worked out how to make them cable-knit ones. Could end up looking like anything.”

But neither Quinn nor Aimee seemed moved by the thought. Aimee even took one of the sweaters on her way back from the kitchen and pulled it on, and Eliot had to admit that she looked cute in it. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, so you’re both stealing my clothes. Can you at least leave me something to wear next time?”

Quinn looked him over and leered. That boy was altogether too good at the leering. It didn’t help that Aimee’s eyes lit up whenever he did it.

“Oh, I don’t think we should be working on getting you clothed,” Quinn said.

And they point blank refused to promise they’d leave Eliot’s clothes alone, no matter what he offered to do for it. And he got quite creative as the night went on. It seemed the pair of them just really liked stealing his things, and Eliot had to admit a tiny part of him did like the thought of his boy and his girl in his clothes. 

He still made Parker knit them cardigans.


End file.
